T10 Snakepit/Medusa
Snakepit is the Hydraimitrix's (Thadd) sample of a Korbadora from a binary moon connected to Anur Transyl, callled BPA-515 or Viperaden Medusa is the Orthusimitrix's (Jess) sample of a Korbadora from a binary moon connected to Anur Trasnyl, called BPA-515 or Viperaden Viperaden is about a third of the size of Anur Transyl and seems forrest-like with lots of plant life and flowing water. Appearance (Thadd) Snakepit is a bipedal snake-like humanoid creature, it's legs are missing and replaced with a large tail. It has a snake tongue and fangs. It has 6 arms, 3 on each side, each with a eyeless snake head replacing it's hands. It's eyes have a tint to the main color of the Omnitrix. The Hydraimitrix symbol is usually located on the right side of his chest. Appearance (Jess) Medusa is similar to Snakepit but with a more feminine look. She has a large bulge on her chest, resembling breast and has wavy hair made out of smaller snake-limbs. Her skin is dark-maroon-purple and a blueish-purple. Her eyes and tongues are dark-blue-green. The end of her tail is smaller than Thadd's The Orthusimitrix symbol is located on the same spot as Snakepit Powers and Abilities Korbadora's have snake-like powers. Adrenaline Rush: If heavily energized, by having lots of energy or sniffing certain chemicals, such certain gasses, mostly laughing gas, Snakepit can have increased strength, agility, durability, and stronger acid. Snakepit's irises grow larger when having an adrenaline rush. Spitting Acid: Spits a powerful acid, It being the main color of the Omnitrix, out of any of his heads, it's powerful enough to melt through wood, glass, and thin steel. Can melt various metals, ores, and materials when having an adrenaline rush. Enhanced Agility: Can move to about 100 MPH, 225 MPH when having an adrenaline rush. Enhanced Strength: Can punch a hole through a meter thick of steel and thin crystals, Can punch through Taydenite and Diamonds when having an adrenaline rush. Snakepit's muscles thicken heavily when having an adrenaline rush. Enhanced Durability: Can swim through lava and survive in space for a long time, along with taking heavy blows, Can endure nuclear explosions when having an adrenaline rush. Skin Shedding + Dermakinesis: Can shed skin quickly to use it as a decoy, Dermakinesis allows him to regenerate all of his skin in a few seconds. Sharp Teeth + Unhinging Jaws: Though it's one of his most underused powers, He can bite through stone and wood, Ores and possible crystals when having an adrenaline rush. Snake Hair (Females Only): Like the greek monster, When Medusa's hair perks up and her eyes start swirling, it can turn the victim into a stone statue for about 10 minutes. This ability can only activate rarely during a andrenaline rush or when the host is extremely aggressive, However, this abilitly doesn't work on aliens already made out of rock or crystals (Gravattack, Diamondhead, Chromastone) Weaknesses Snakepit has a phobia of spiders, for an unknown reason. While Medusa has a phobia of beetles Snakepit and Medusa lacks fingers, so he's unable to grab most things. Snakepit and Medusa are extremely strong, but unstable when having an adrenaline rush. Snakepit and Medusa can stand being underwater for a long time, but can barely swim. Personality (Thadd/Jess) His voice is the same as Ssserpent's appearance in Alien Force, but slightly more human-like. He hisses when he says the letter S''. Snakepit is a slippery almost-thick-headed thief, almost seductive-like. He believes he deserves everything and he's not scared of anything. Medusa's voice is like Snakepit's but more feminine-like and smooth. Like Snakepit, she hisses when she says the letter ''S. Medusa's personality is similar to Snakepit but more seductive-like, and less thick-headed. Genders Korbadora's are heterosexually but do not mate in the real way. Snakepit's gender is male while Medusa's female. Female Korbadora's reproduce by laying 4-15 eggs every 3 decades Appearances They originally appear in Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade, Thadd and Jess being the owner. Transformations (Thadd/Jess) '...Thadd's scalp and face begins covering in dark-green scales, his hair and human skin falling off, his skull shifts shape and his bottom ribs enclose slightly. His legs fuse together and his tailbone grows until a tail forms and his tongue thins and splits near the end. A snake-like hood forms on the sides of his head and his front teeth form into fangs, His arms thin and his fingers fuse together and split apart into an eyeless snake head. 1, then 2 arms burst out of each of his armpit. He opens his eyes, now a red-violet... [He yells out, Ssssnakepit!] ...Jess' tailbone grows and her legs fuse together. Her arms split into 3 each and her tongue turns into a snake's, A snake hood forms and the bones in her hands crumble, then regenerate, fused together and forms each into an eyeless snake head. Her front teeth turns into fangs and her hair turns into smaller snakes, Some covering her left eye. Where her rear was bulges heavily and her waist shrinks. A bulge forms on her chest and bulges to a massize size. A snake hood forms on the sides of her head and her irises turns into a dark-blue-green... [She yells into a slender, seductive voice Medussssa!] Trivia * Snakepit was one of the aliens mentioned in the episode Ken 10, This version being a guess what he would be like. * Snakepit is extremely similar to Ssserpent, Having both the same DNA. * Medusa had a beta design, which lacked hair and her curvy rear, along with being less skinny. * Medusa is named after the greek monster, which is also the origin of the idea for her snake hair. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Snake Aliens Category:WTB Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade